


Onesome, twosome, threesome?

by Fanficcrazy93



Series: Connor and Oliver's adventures with three's [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fucking, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: Connor makes a suggestion that he never believed would actually happen.





	Onesome, twosome, threesome?

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I saw the introduction of Gabriel to the show and the flirty looks Connor was sending him I just had to write something about it. So I hope you enjoy it!

"So we're actually doing this." Connor stated though it sounded like more of a question. 

"I'd say were already there, don't you think?" Oliver asked with a smirk. His hands roaming over Connor's naked body. 

"I'd have to agree with that" Gabriel said as he placed kisses over Connor's neck moving up to his lips. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Connor mumbled. He gasped as he felt Oliver's mouth wrap around his member. He was tempted to run his hand though Oliver's hair pulling his mouth further on his cock. But as he pulled against his restraints he realized that that would be impossible.  
...

It all started out as a joke. He was only playing around, he never thought that they would agree to it. 

"He is definitely someone I wouldn't mind having in a bed with us." Connor smirked at Gabriel sending him a wink. 

"What?" Oliver questioned. Looking up from his laptop. 

"Don't tell me you never fantasized about having a threesome." Connor said looking over at Oliver. 

"No, I mean yes I have, but..." Oliver stuttered. He had thought about it and had vivid dreams about it too. 

Connor smirked at Oliver. "Chill Oli, I was only kidding." He could practically smell the anxiety dripping off of him.

Oliver smiled wearily at him.  
...

It was days later after that day that Oliver thought about the topic again. He saw all the looks that Gabriel was giving both him and Connor. Connor simply flirted right back like it was a game. 

Oliver however could see the lust in Gabriel's eyes and it turned on some part of him that he didn't know he had. 

It was at that moment that he started his plan. Connor had talked about coming up with a special wedding gift for him. Connor wanted him to have whatever he wanted and this, this was what he wanted.  
...

Connor looked at Oliver in complete shock. "You want what??"

"For my wedding present I want to have a threesome." Oliver smiled at him wearily. 

"A threesome. Okay, and who do you plan on bringing into our bed?" Connor laughed, he had no doubt that Oliver was joking. 

"Gabriel." Oliver stated as if it were obvious. 

"Gabriel? Now I know you're joking." Connor laughed. 

"Con" Oliver chuckled "I'm not joking. I'm totally serious. We've both thought about it, heck you admitted it to me, and you were right. I want this too, plus you promised me anything I want." He knew Connor would cave, he always did when it came to him. 

Connor stared at him in shock. "You really want to do this." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" he said firmly.  
...

That's how they found themselves having one of the hottest threesome known to man. 

Pleasure rocked through his body and he could only moan in delight as Oliver continued to work his mouth around his cock. 

Connor's hands were balled into fists as he tried to control himself, taking steady breaths. 

Gabriel never once removed his lips from Connor's mouth. Hearing Connor moan in pleasure was such a turn on. He slowly slid away from his mouth as he left a trail of kisses down Connors neck. 

"How do you feel about deep throating?" Gabriel asked Connor between kisses. 

"Oh he's the best I've ever had." Oliver stated as he relinquished his grip on Connor's cock. "No gag reflex." Oliver grinned. 

Gabriel's eyes lit up as he positioned himself in front of Connor straddling his chest. "What do you say Connor?" 

Connor looked over at Oliver silently asking if this was something he wanted him to do.

"I can't wait to watch this" was Oliver's response. "Oh and he likes it rough." 

Connor nodded his head slowly as his eyes zeroed in on Gabriel's massive cock. 

"You can take it can't you Connor?" Oliver asked seductively slowly maneuvering his hands around Connor's member. 

Connor's answer stuck in his throat as Oliver manipulated his cock. Connor gave a shaky nod not having it in him to verbally answer as his eyes closed of their own accord. 

Oliver smiled as he looked over at Gabriel and gave him his consent. 

Gabriel moved forward positioning his cock at Connor's mouth and probing his lips. 

Connor instinctively opened his mouth and let Gabriel enter.  
Gabriel started off slow. He didn't shove his cock down his throat. He let him get comfortable with the size and inch by inch he slid it further down. When he was half way he slowly pulled it out and then continued the process. Connor licked the underside of Gabriel's cock and swirled his tongue over the head causing Gabriel's eyes to roll to the back of his head. 

The feeling of Connor's tongue on his cock was amazing. Gabriel quickened his pace going further down Connor's throat. Gabriel pushed all the way down and stayed in before pulling back out. 

Connor took a deep breath after Gabriel pulled out. He continued that process for the next few minutes. His next thrust in he kept his cock buried in Connor's throat only a couple inches from all the way in. It was a little surprising but Connor was okay at first until Gabriel didn't pull out. Connor opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel with a slightly glazed over look. 

He moaned as Oliver rubbed his lubricated hands up and down his cock. Oliver started focusing his attention on Connor's cock head rubbing it furiously. Connor gasped allowing Gabriel to deepen his cock the last few inches that were left down his throat. Connor's hands balled into tight fists as he struggled to breathe through the cock buried down his throat. 

"Calm down Connor you can take it." Gabriel said as he started to pump in and out of Connor's throat not once pulling out of his mouth. 

Oliver had already let go of Connor's cock and was slowly entering Connor's hole. He made sure he put on a generous amount of lubricant beforehand. 

Connor choked out a stifled gasp as his hole was penetrated. He wasn't exactly prepped for this but the lubrication helped tremendously. He felt Oliver speed up, he knew Connor liked it rough and that was exactly what he was getting. With each thrust of Oliver's cock Gabriel also thrusted further into his throat. Connor was taking it hard from both ends. Both men giving it everything they had. They wanted to see Connor sexually destroyed in a lust filled daze. 

Gabriel pulled out for a minute allowing Connor time to gasp in some quick breaths. Connor's eyes weren't focused on anything really, his mind lost in the feeling of being completely full. When a minute passed Gabriel didn't hesitate to shove his way back in. 

Connor instinctively constricted his throat not allowing Gabriel to get any further down. 

Gabriel grunted in an effort to get his cock all the way down Connor's throat but it seemed as if Connor wouldn't allow it. He looked at Connor and saw that he didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing, he was lost in pleasure. 

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as he slowed his pace. 

"I can't get any further down. He's blocking me." Gabriel grunted though it didn't stop him from pushing in and out of Connor's mouth. 

"Okay I'm gonna try something." Oliver said as he removed himself from inside of Connor. Gabriel pulled out as well wanting to see what he would do. 

Oliver once again lubricated his hands and lowered himself closer to Connor's hole. "Connor baby, I need you to open up for Gabe here to get inside. I know it's hard to focus right now with all the stimulation you're experiencing, but I'm gonna help with that." Oliver pushed three fingers into Connor's hole ignoring his gasp. He moved carefully as he searched for something. When Oliver felt what he was looking for, a round and smooth gland and Connor gave a loud moan, he knew he found what he had been looking for. Oliver gave Gabriel a signal to get back in position. 

Gabe gently entered Connor's mouth once again but recieved the same resistance. He assumed that whatever Oliver was doing wasn't working when all of a sudden Connor's eyes flew open and his mouth widened also opening up his throat. Gabriel smoothly entered Connor's throat with no resistance at all. He looked back over at Oliver with a surprised look. "What did you do?"

When Oliver finally found Connor's prostate his gentle prodding became more insistent. He rubbed vigorously over Connor's prostate eliciting all kinds of muffled sounds from the bound man. He was not gentle in his movements as he rubbed the prostate without a care. 

"I'm rubbing his prostate. There is no feeling like the feeling of a prostate message. The prostate is a very sensitive gland. Right about now Connor probably feels like he's either about to piss himself or have the biggest orgasm of his life. None of which will be happening." Oliver said as he continued his abuse of Connor's gland. Gabe was having no problem pounding into Connor's throat now. 

Connor was at a lost. Like literally at a lost. There was so many different sensations going on inside of him at the moment that he didn't know which way was up and which way was down. From the feeling of the cock buried deep in his throat to Oliver's hands around his own cock and then the feeling of Oliver's cock filling his hole he was lost to the world. He finally caught his breath when Gabe pulled out and when he tried to come back in Connor's throat just wouldn't allow it. 

Finally Oliver pulled out but then his fingers found something else that exploded his world into something he couldn't describe even if he wanted to. He gasped out loud and Gabe's cock slid right down his throat once again restricting his breathing. But that was the last thing on his mind as he moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. 

Oliver rubbed his gland continuously not once giving him a break. Connor wanted to beg for him to stop but even if his throat wasn't currently being pounded into he most likely wouldn't even be able to mumble a coherent word. 

Minutes passed by as Gabriel thrust in and out of his throat. Only stopping once in a while to let him breath. All the while Oliver continued to work his prostate over. Connor was writhing in painful pleasure his hands never opening from their balled position. He was exhausted he had no idea how long he'd been tied to this bed and pleasured. Gabriel had moved from down his throat to just his mouth allowing Connor more room to breath and giving his throat a break. 

The need to cum was overwhelming and the content pressure on his prostate was only worsening the feeling. He'd never been this aroused before. He was literally shaking with the need to cum. 

His eyes were red rimmed from the constant stream of tears as he was worked over. It wasn't necessarily from the pain alone but from the combined pain and pleasure and the thick cock down his throat. Finally Oliver removed his fingers from Connor's gland and out of his hole instead positioning his cock to enter. 

Connor shuddered at the feeling of Oliver's cock buried deep in his hole. He didn't let Connor adjust to him he just started banging roughly into him. 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes at the overstimulation. Oliver pounded roughly into his prostate as Gabe repositioned himself back into his throat. 

They both increased their speed as if they were finally, -after who the hell knew how long- ready to cum. His cock had been standing up straight and untouched for a long while now and he was most definitely ready to cum. 

Gabriel deepened his thrusts but didn't allow any space to breathe as Oliver moved like a Jack hammer inside of him. His cock though got no attention as it stood leaking a steady stream of precum. 

Connor pulled against the restraints as he struggled to breathe. He tried to push Gabe out but he wouldn't budge. Instead Gabe grabbed ahold of Connor's head and pushed it back and forth on his cock. 

Gabriel moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Connor's throat was so very very tight it was almost painful as it squeezed around his cock. It constricted and released around his member as Connor strained to breathe. 

"This is so hot!" Oliver shouted out as he Jack hammered his way in and out of Connor's hole up to the hilt. His balls smacking against Connor's ass. 

Connor's eyes completely glazed over his hands going slack and his feet uncurling. His body went limp and his breathing slowed to a much more steady pace. 

Gabriel looked into Connor's eyes in fear that something had gone horribly wrong. He started to slow down but Oliver told him not to. 

"He's fine, keep going." Oliver said as he continued to plow into Connor. 

"Oliver man his pupils look blown wide and he's not moving." Gabe said unconvinced though he continued his fast pace. 

"Trust me Gabe he's good. He's in subspace right now." Oliver explained never once breaking pace he could feel his orgasm close to erupting. 

"Shit man, I've never seen that before." Gabe said as he continued to plow into Connor's throat allowing him brief moments to breathe. He cold feel his own orgasm on the brink and he wanted to allow Connor as much breath as he could before that time came. 

Connor for his part looked completely out of it. 

Oliver grabbed the lube and poured it onto Connor's cock and then rubbed it ever so slowly. He knew Connor was one hard stroke away from cumming from all the stimulation he had experienced. His balls were big and round and slightly purple from too much built up cum and his cock twitched with each touch. 

"Tell me when you're close." Oliver said to Gabe who grunted in reply. His focus deadly on Connor. Oliver was right he looked fine other than the fact that he was no longer struggling. He knew by the end of this Connor would have some serious trouble speaking for a day or two. Gabe would probably have worried more about that if he weren't currently a big ball of pleasure at the moment. He felt the tell tell signs of his orgasm and let Oliver know he was ready. 

"Okay, now I want you to go deep, and don't stop until your balls are smacking against his face and can't go any further." Oliver said with some strain as he tried to hold his orgasm in. He was definitely ready. 

Gabriel followed his directions and slammed all the way down Connor's throat. There was a slight twitch in Connor's face at the force. Olive than rammed into Connor as hard as he could while he rubbed furiously on his cock. His fingers twisting around the head. 

Connor gave a small barely noticeable gasp that had Gabe and then Oliver having the most intense orgasm of their lives. Their screams of pleasure filling the apartment. Less than a minute later Connor followed. 

He however only making a gurgling sound as he was forced to swallow Gabriel's cum. He trembled at the force of his orgasm and pulled hard against the restraints. A few more thrusts and Gabe was pulling out of Connor's throat. Oliver was the last to pull out. He continued to rub Connor's cock though. 

Connor was slowly pulled partially out of his subspace by the pain of his over stimulated cock. His overworked head screaming for reprieve. He pulled weakly against his cuffs as his strength dwindled, trying to get whoever was torturing him to stop. The person eventually let go and he shuddered at the feeling. He was still out of it, eyes not completely straight and still glazed.

Oliver and Gabriel got to work unlocking his cuffs noticing the slight redness to his wrists and ankles even with the safety cuffs they purchased. 

Connor carefully curled into himself in exhaustion. Oliver moved to one side of him as Gabriel moved to the other wrapping their arms around him and pressing soft kisses to his body. Connor slowly opened up and took in their comfort as they each fell asleep. 

It wasn't until hours later that they woke up from their sleep. It was light outside telling them that they'd slept the whole night away. But neither of them had to get up today so they just lay comfortably in the bed.

Connor was lost in thought when a soft kiss brought him back to the present. 

"How are you doing Con?" Oliver asked his fiance. 

Connor opened his mouth to respond but he had no words to describe what he was feeling. 

"Shit, you think we broke him?" Gabriel asked worried. 

"No," Connor cleared his dry throat. "No I'm good" he smiled.  
His throat was another story. "That was, amazing and intense." 

"Yeah it was and also so very very hot." Gabe said with a seductive smirk. He passed Connor a bottle of water from the counter. 

"Yeah Con, that was really hot. You may be a Dom in real life, but you sure do make an amazing sub." Oliver stated as he rubbed Connor's arms. 

Connor smirked. "Yeah, I can make anything look good." 

Oliver and Gabe rolled their eyes. 

"It's too bad you guys are getting married, this could have been a regular thing." Gabriel said with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. 

Connor and Oliver looked at eachother and smirked. "Who says it can't be." Oliver said with Connor in full agreement. 

Gabriel opened his eyes and smirked at the two guys. 

"Although" Connor cleared his throat. "It may be a while before I can do that again. I'm not even sure I could get off this bed if I had to and my throat will probably forever have a rasp in it." He joked, but only about the last part. He really didn't think he could get off that bed. 

"That's okay, we have all day to relax and recharge." Gabriel said as he rolled over next to Connor, wrapping his arms around him. 

Oliver rolled over too, wanting to get closer to his fiance. "Best wedding present ever." He whispered with a kiss to Connor's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! I hope you liked it and if you did please do send some kudos and comments my way. ;) Also I'm thinking of making this part of a series of either different things Connor and Oliver will do with Gabriel in the mix, or adding some of their other friends in the stories.


End file.
